Halloween is for Shepard
by ChristinaN7
Summary: When Tina Shepard finds Collector armor on the Citadel, it spells a fun Halloween for her.


**Note: Hey guys, just letting you know this is just a holiday one-shot for Halloween. This is supposed to be set after Sanctuary in Mass Effect 3. This is the same Shepard as my series, but this is not necessary to the story. I just wrote this for fun. I hope you enjoy.**

'_Today is Halloween! My favorite holiday.' _This is the thought that crossed Tina's mind as she pulled on her armor. '_I am so glad I got this collector armor on the Citadel. It puts the fun in functional!'_ Tina planned to wear her armor all day as a costume. Tina headed to the elevator as she left her room. She set the elevator to go to the third deck of the Normandy, because there was one person who Tina really wanted to show. Tina entered the XO office and then she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Commander! How are you today?" Glyph said.

"Hello love." Liara said as she turned around. "By the Goddess, Tina!" she said in a startled voice. "Aren't you a little old to be dressing up for Halloween?"

"Too old? Never!"

"Well you are going to have to take that off for the mission."

"No I won't, because this is armor."

"Really?" As Liara raised her eyebrow.

"Really! You can find the most interesting things on the Citadel." Tina said as she took off her helmet and pulled Liara in to a passionate kiss. "Good morning, by the way."

"Good morning. So who are you taking with you for the mission?"

"I don't know! It really just depends on what it looks like when we get there."

"Okay then let's go!" Tina and Liara entered the elevator and Tina hit the button to go to the CIC.

"What are you doing?" Liara asked

"I am going to give our dear pilot a surprise." Tina walked up to the bridge, and as she entered the bridge, she heard Joker start to speak.

"Hey Tina," Joker said as he turned around. "What the hell Tina! That is some creepy armor. Don't you think you are a little old to be dressing up?"

"I said the same thing." Liara said with a smirk.

"You are never too old to have some fun." Tina said, with a smile that no one could see but everyone knew it was there. Tina headed back to the elevator and when she got there, she saw that Liara was following her. "You do know I am a grown woman, right?"

"Well you are no acting like it!" This made Tina chuckle. "Who are you going to freak out now?"

"Our dear childhood friends, Ken and Gabby." Tina hit the button to take them to the engineering deck.

"Are you sure that is okay? You know, with them getting kidnapped?"

"It should be fine!" Tina entered the engine room. "Hey Ken! Hey Gabby! Hey Tali!"

"What the hell is going through your head woman?" Ken yelled.

"I am going to need a drink later!" Tali said.

Tina, Liara, and the engineers were talking when all of a sudden, Joker said over the intercom, "ETA 5 minutes, Tina. You better get your guns."

When Tina stepped back on the ship, she put her guns back in their places, and went up to the lounge. When she got there she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello Mr. Collector!"

"Tali, it's me Tina."

"Oh, now I remember why I started drinking."

"Why?"

"So I didn't shoot you! You bosh'tet!" Tali said with anger.

"I feel that I am not wanted in here. See you later Tali."

"Bye Tina." Just as Tina was leaving, she ran into Garrus. "You going to keep her company?"

"Yeah!" Garrus replied.

When Tina got back to her room she saw that she had a visitor.

"How about you take that ridiculous armor off, love?"

"I was just about to! I didn't want to upset anyone." Tina said as she pulled off her helmet.

"I know! Don't worry, soon we will look back at this and laugh." Liara went and touch Tina's face and felt the sweat on her face. "Goddess, you are sweaty."

"Yeah the armor doesn't have built in air conditioning."

"How about you get in the shower, while I take this down to the shuttle bay?"

"Sounds great," Tina said as she kissed Liara on the cheek. Tina took off the rest of her armor and gave it to Liara as she stepped into the shower.

By the time Liara got back, which was half an hour later, because Steve pulled her into a conversation, Tina was done with her shower. Liara walked in to see Tina wearing her basketball shorts and a tank top. Liara walked up behind Tina gave her a hug.

"So do you want a trick or a treat?" Liara whispered into Tina's ear.

"I chose a treat!" Tina said as she turned around and pulled Liara into a passionate kiss.


End file.
